


Searching for: 'Kyuhae'

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun’s bored and Donghae gets an idea which unintentionally causes them to the see a slight recurring problem in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for: 'Kyuhae'

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt of getting out of this writer's block. Once again, it's completely random, but it has a lot of my current feels about the lack of kyuhae recently. (also the title is stupid and all I could think up so let's ignore it) 
> 
> Enjoy?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“Hello, Bored.”

 

Kyuhyun kicks at Donghae who is sitting at his feet on his bed, engrossed in his phone due to having received a message.

 

Donghae blindly grabs his foot with one hand, texting with the other. “No need for violence, bored.”

 

Kyuhyun tries to put him into a headlock with his feet and Donghae manages to stop him, all the while still concentrated on his phone.

 

“You’re going to break my feet!” Kyuhyun wails as he tries to get Donghae off his feet, his butt squishing them.

 

Donghae finally looks up from his phone to grin at him. “Slight exaggeration.”

 

“Have you seen your ass lately?” Kyuhyun bites out, trying to squeeze his feet from under him.

 

Donghae flops onto Kyuhyun’s legs, using Kyuhyun’s knees to support himself, ignoring Kyuhyun’s whiny complaints. “Heechul was rambling about something earlier, you know how he’s so into his blog nowadays and he’s constantly posting stuff for the sake of posting-”

 

“Get to the point,” Kyuhyun cuts in, leaning back onto his hands to balance out some of the weight.

 

“He mentioned a site that he gets his pictures from, those moving ones-”

 

“Gifs.”

 

“Whatever,” Donghae says with a roll of the eyes. “Wanna check it out?”

 

Kyuhyun shrugs. “It’ll amuse me for five minutes, so why not.”

 

_Two minutes later_

 

“Where is the Korean option?” both of them hiss to themselves as they search for the option. Once sorted, the English disappearing into Hangul, they stare at the search option.

 

“What should we search for first?” Donghae asks and Kyuhyun is already typing, clicking ‘enter’ and watching as the page changes with a line of results.

 

“You’re seriously searching for yourself?” Donghae says in amused voice, and Kyuhyun shrugs, scrolling through the fantaken photos of himself and a few gifs from their recent fanmeeting for Lotte Duty.

 

“Of course they focused on you and Siwon together,” Donghae grumbles to himself as the pictures scroll by.

 

“Now you know how it feels to see you and Hyuk constantly shoved in my face.”

 

Donghae wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him closer. “It’s all part of the show,” he coos, and Kyuhyun ignores it, used to it by now not to feel as intensely jealous as he used to.

 

“Let me search something.” Kyuhyun shifts the laptop closer to Donghae so he can type, but the search he searches for produces old results.

 

“That was ages ago,” Kyuhyun comments, a tad bitter at seeing the photo of himself and Donghae during Super Show 4.

 

“Let’s try it in English.”

 

Once Donghae hits ‘enter’, their eyes widen immediately.

 

“Better,” Kyuhyun comments, awed as they slowly scroll through the ‘kyuhae’ tag.

 

“Look!” Donghae says excitedly, pointing at a pretty edit with different photos of himself and Kyuhyun. “What does it say?”

 

Kyuhyun squints at the English text. “Something about apples? Couple?”

 

Donghae tries to read it out, but they’re still clueless.

 

“Whatever, it’s pretty~” Donghae gushes, clicking on it to save to Kyuhyun’s computer.

 

Kyuhyun eyes him at that. “Why are you saving it?”

 

“Because it’s pretty.”

 

“But why on _my_ computer?”

 

“You’d rather I’d save it on my phone and probably ‘accidently’ tweet it?” Donghae shoots back and Kyuhyun shuts up.

 

“Just keep scrolling,” he orders.

 

They scroll for a long time, slowly understanding some of the English, and enjoying the gifs more than the edits.

 

“They’re like hawks,” Donghae says, awed as they see so many of their moments caught and shared with other fans. “Do they go through every video hoping to see a moment?”

 

“That’s what happens when you don’t thrust our relationship so openly as you do with the one you have with Hyukjae.”

 

“I don’t have a relationship with-”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Donghae nudges him. “I keep seeing a pattern.”

 

“That it’s always me going to you?”

 

“I do go to you!” Donghae defends, laptop forgotten. “We agreed to keep it lowkey!”

 

“Yeah well, me and the fans would like to see _you_ come to _me_ for once,” Kyuhyun huffs out, completely feeling the frustration their fans feel too.

 

“I went to you plenty during Super Show 5!”

 

“That ended months and months ago!”

 

“I’ve done it a few times recently!”

 

“Name five,” Kyuhyun sulks, and Donghae is left scrambling to remember.

 

Kyuhyun tuts and closes the laptop, shoving it away. “See? But I bet if I asked you about Hyukjae-”

 

Donghae grabs his elbow and tugs, causing Kyuhyun’s arm to buckle and for him to fall back so he lies down, his other up to stop Donghae from caging him as he leans over him.

 

“You need to speak up more, Hyun,” Donghae says softly, and Kyuhyun fists the male’s top as he avoids the male’s eyes. “I’m not a mindreader.”

 

“No but you should still be able to read when I’m sick of seeing you and Hyukjae clinging to each other,” Kyuhyun mumbles. “Sometimes it gets a little overbearing.”

 

“I know,” Donghae soothes softly. “But with Skeleton coming out, we have to keep the fans interested on us, to keep the hype around the unit going.”

 

Kyuhyun shuts his eyes, gut twisting with guilt. “I know.”

 

Donghae’s lips ghost over his, coaxing him to stop avoiding him. “Hyun…”

 

Kyuhyun slowly peeks his eyes open to see raw love staring down at him.

 

“I know I don’t often publically show my affection for you, but we’re only on stage for a short time compared to the time we have with each other off stage,” Donghae whispers, and Kyuhyun swallows slowly. “You know my feelings for you have not changed.”

 

“Sometimes I worry though,” Kyuhyun reveals in a whisper. “We don’t even post pictures with each other no more.”

 

“We do, just not directly,” Donghae corrects gently. “And besides, it was you who put a stop to us posting pics with each other.”

 

Kyuhyun glares at him, cheeks hot. “You uploaded that one of me pretending to kiss you!”

 

Donghae chuckles. “It caused a huge reaction from the fans, it was funny, and besides, that was years ago!”

 

Kyuhyun flicks him. “You aren’t to be trusted with pictures of us.”

 

“So your argument now is invalid.”

 

Kyuhyun flicks him again just to get rid of the smug grin. “Shut up.”

 

“The tiny moments we have on stage mean more, to both of us, and to the fans,” Donghae tells him softly, nuzzling his nose against Kyuhyun’s. “Our relationship shouldn’t be flaunted so recklessly, Hyun. That’s why those moments are special and not overdone.”

 

“A hug now and again won’t break it,” Kyuhyun pouts, and Donghae smiles before kissing him gently.

 

Kyuhyun’s chest aches at the sweet kiss, his toes curling slightly as he arches up to Donghae as the male kisses him slowly and carefully.

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Donghae teases against his lips, and Kyuhyun bits his lip at the tease.

 

“If you don’t, me and the fans may join forces.”

 

Donghae grins at his little threat. “Okay then, I’ll show you more attention on stage.”

 

Kyuhyun hums, pleased for now. “Good. Now kiss me again.”

 

And Donghae does.

 

 

 

A few days later, Kyuhyun makes himself his own Tumblr account, just so he can save and like those edits and gifs he saw in the kyuhae tag.

 

The account becomes more like a memory box for him, one created by the fans.

 

He can’t stop smiling as he goes through every post.

 

Maybe one day he’ll learn how to use it properly, to secretly interact with the fans, but for now it’s his own personal and private collection of his and Donghae’s relationship.

 

 

 


End file.
